Enter:  Darkbird
by Blackbird
Summary: A Predacon clone of Blackbird is created and many new Predacons are introduced.


**ENTER:DARKBIRD**

Blackbird flew over the landscape in his beast form. He told Optimus he was going out on patrol, but he really wanted to get out of the base and clear his mind.   
All in all this isn't a bad form, he thought, but I still miss my jet mode. He sighed deeply. I miss a lot of things from my old life. My friends. Starfire. Primus, I miss her. But I know I have to get on with my life, she would have wanted it that way. The weird thing is, I think I already have! I have feelings for Nightfox, but I can't help feeling that I'm betraying Starfire's memory. A lot of good this did, now I have more to think abou-   
He was snapped back to reality when he heard someone screaming.   
"AAAHHH!! FOR THE ROYALTY!" Inferno shouted, racing towards Blackbird.   
"What?!" Blackbird asked in surprise.   
He was about to transform, but it was too late. He was shot right in the chest by Inferno, sending crashing to the ground. He blacked out from the pain.   
Now's mah chance, Quickstirke thought.   
He scurried to where Blackbird was laying, and pulled out one of Blackbirds feathers, then ran back into the forest.   
"Yo Blender-Butt, Ah got the feather. Now lets vamoose," Quickstrike said into his comlink.   
Inferno flew away, laughing maniacally. 

****

A few minutes later Blackbird woke up.   
"Blackbird?! Blackbird, are you alright?" Optimus asked, standing over him.   
"Nnnooo," Blackbird responded weakly.   
"What happened?"   
"Inferno blind sided me. And I think Quickstrike took one of my feathers, but that could've have been a dream."   
"Can you make it back to the base?"   
Blackbird stood up and tried to flap his wings.   
"Nope."   
"Then I'll have to carry you."   
Optimus picked up Blackbird, switch on his hoverbroad, and headed for the base. 

****

The CR-chamber opened and Blackbird stepped, now in robot mode.   
" 'Suddenly, I have a refreshing mint flavor,'" he said.   
"I see you're feeling better," Optimus said.   
"Yep. I like this thing."   
"While you were in there, I ran a diagnostics check on you. You are missing a feather," Rhinox stated.   
"Man, is there anything you **can't** do?!" Blackbird asked him, amazed.   
"Yeah!" Rattrap blurted out. "He can't us off this dirt ball."   
Rhinox shrugged.   
"That's unimportant right now," Optimus cut in. "What I'd really like to know, is why the Predacons would want one of your feathers?" he asked Blackbird.   
"Add to my humiliation?" Blackbird offered.   
"Can't be anything good," Rhinox interjected.   
"That goes without saying," Optimus responded. 

****

Tarantulas sat at a computer, cackling.   
"Is the project ready?" Megatron asked.   
"Almost. The protoforms are built and the beast modes are selected. All I require are Blackarachnia's designs on how to create a spark," Tarantulas answered.   
"And the special project?"   
"I have the feather Quickstike obtained. I need only one more piece of information and the we can begin."   
"Perfect, yeess." 

****

For the second time of the day, Blackbird was outside, against Optimus's wishes. This time, however, Nightfox was with him. He looked down at her.   
_I can't believe this_, he thought. _All I wanted was a little time to myself, but now, thanks to the Preds, I can't even have that! Oh, well. At least it wasn't Dinobot or Rattrap._   
He continued to think to himself. His train of thought was broken by his comlink.   
"What's up?" he asked.   
~I'm starting to pick up Pred signals.~ Nightfox said. ~Better transform.~   
"Right. Blackbird Maximize!"   
He transformed, readied his weapon, and looked around.   
"So where are they?" he asked into his comlink.   
He turned around and quickly moved out of the way as a shot flew by head.   
"Never mind."   
He saw Inferno racing towards him, laughing as always.   
"Pay back time!" Blackbird yelled at Inferno.   
"Hahahahahaha!!! You will BUUURRRN!!" Inferno yelled back.   
He fired at Blackbird, who dodged the blast and returned fire. Inferno dodged the blast fired at him as well. The two fliers hovered there, firing back and fourth at each other, neither of them doing any real damage. Nightfox watched the battle, then took aim and squeezed off a few shots at Inferno. They hit, causing him to fly back a little. His attention was now turned towards Nightfox. He began to race towards her, screaming, as usual.   
"NO!" Blackbird yelled out.   
He took aim and shot Inferno in the back. Inferno spun around and fired, but missed Blackbird. Nightfox fired and hit Inferno again. He was going to fire at her, but hit by another shot from Blackbird. Both Maximals were now firing at Inferno, who was desperately trying to return fire. 

****

Tarantulas arrived at the battle in his "motorcycle" mode. He transformed and hid behind a tree.   
Slag! I didn't expect another Maximal to be with him. Oh well, I'll have to make do. In fact, this could work to my advantage, he thought.   
He chuckled to himself and prepared his gun. He took aim and fired at Nightfox, knocking her down,   
"NIGHTFOX!" Blackbird yelled.   
He shot Inferno in the head, sending the giant Predacon crashing to the ground, then landed next to Nightfox to check on her.   
"Nightfox? Are you okay?" he asked, with an obvious look of worry.   
"Oh, I won't be concerned about her Maximal," Tarantulas called from behind.   
Blackbird quickly spun around.   
"I'd be more worried about myself!"   
Tarantulas quickly pressed a button on a small devise that shot a beam at Blackbird. Blackbird was paralyzed as the beam swept over his body and scanned his internal circuitry. After a moment, the beam retracted and he fell to the ground unconscious. Tarantulas cackled, transformed, and zoomed away.   
Nightfox woke up and noticed Blackbird lying on the ground. She got up and went to check on him.   
"Blackbird?" she asked.   
" 'Fluffinnuter!'" he said surprised.   
"What happen?"   
"Tarantulas shot me with some kind of beam. Then I passed out."   
"That's two attacks on you in one day."   
"Yeah. I guess I'm a real popular guy."   
"Come on, we'd better get back to the base."   
"Okay."   
They transformed and began to head back to the Axalon. 

****

The Predacons stood, watching Tarantulas he typed in final sequences on the computer.   
"There!" he proclaimed.   
"It's ready?" Megatron asked.   
"Yes. All I have to do is press this button and the new Predacons will be on-line," Tarantulas explained, his finger over a small button.   
"Then do it!" Megatron ordered.   
He pressed the button and the five stasis pod-like devises, in the cover of the room lit up. After a little while the machinery stopped and the "pods" opened simultaneous. The new Predacons stepped out, all in beast mode. Megatron looked over his new warriors.   
"Excellent," he said in delight. "Now, let's see their robot forms. Transform!"   
"Jetstorm Terrorize!"   
"Powerpinch Terrorize!"   
"Spidertron Terrorize!"   
"Drillbit Terrorize!"   
"Terminx Terrorize!"   
The five beasts transformed and stood there, waiting the approval of their commander.   
"Perfect, yeess," Megatron mused. He turned and faced Tarantulas. "And the other one?"   
"I'm imputing the information now," Tarantulas responded.   
He typed in a sequence in the computer and pressed the start button again. Another "pod" lit up as it worked. The "pod" stopped and the hatch opened. A large eagle, which looked exactly like Blackbird, stepped out. The Predacons looked at it, each with a different look on their faces.   
" 'What the hell are you staring at?!'" it yelled.   
"I present you with; DARKBIRD!" Tarantulas proclaimed.   
"Well, the cloning process has worked so far, but can he transform?" Megatron asked.   
"Of course he can. That's why I scanned Blackbird. Go ahead, show him," Tarantulas ordered Darkbird.   
"Darkbird Terrorize!"   
He transformed into an exact copy of Blackbird. Well, not exact. He had a darker color scheme, and where as Blackbird has light blue optics, Darkbird had blood red ones.   
"There, how's that?" he asked, his face twisted in a maniacal grin.   
"Splendid, yeess," Megatron commented.   
"What do we **him **for anyways?" Blackarachnia snarled, pointing to Darkbird.   
"Ah, don't be mad at me. Just because Blackbird commented on your more…feminine qualities, doesn't mean you have to take your aggression out on me," Darkbird said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.   
Megatron was about to tell the Predacons his plan, when Darkbird cut in again. With a stare fixated on Blackarachnia he said, " 'My God, Vanessa's got a fabulous body. I bet she shaggs like a minx. How do I tell that, because of the unfreezing process, I have no inner monologue? I hope I didn't say that out loud just now.'"   
His face twisted back into a grin as some of the other Predacons snickered in the background. Unable to get the words out, Blackarachnia simply screamed, stamped her foot down, and stormed out of the room.   
Darkbird turned to face the other Predacons.   
"Eh, chicks," he scoffed.   
"Enough talk! When are we gonna fight?! I want to destroy the Maximals!!" Spidertron burst out.   
"I was about to get to that, when I was so rudely interrupted," Megatron said, looking at Darkbird. He then looked back at Spidertron. He wasn't too fond of having another spider around. Especially since he looked suspiciously like Tarantulas used to, before he became a Transmetal. There were differences of course. Spidertron was a tan color and had a different face. Megatron didn't mind this though, he had other plans at the moment.   
"As you know, the Maximals are protected by their security system Sentinel. I have noticed that the shield can be brought down by a simple verbal command from one of the Maximals," he explained.   
"And that's where I come in, right?" Darkbird asked.   
"Yes. Since you are Blackbird's clone, you will have his voice and you will give off a Maximal energy signature."   
"Then I go into the base and trash the defenses. I like this plan. So, what are we waiting for, let's go!"   
"Not just yet. There is something I must know first," Megatron said. He turned on his comlink, "Waspinator."   
~Yezzz?~ Waspinator asked.   
"Have any of the Maximals left the base yet?"   
~Yezzz.~   
"Who?"   
~Tiger-bot and bird-bot.~   
"The term 'bird-bot' doesn't help me, since they're two of them now! Which one?!"   
~Black one.~   
"Perfect, yeess. Hold your position, the others and I shall join you shortly. Megatron out. Predacons charge yourselves for battle, soon the Maximals shall be nothing more than a bad memory, yeess."   
The sound of Megatron's laughter soon filled the room. 

****

Darkbird flew close to the Axalon, so far the plan was working. He turned on his comlink.   
"Okay, I'm about to let down the shield. You guys stay out of sensor range until I give the signal to attack," he said. He looked at the shield, cleared his throat, and said, "Sentinel, stand down."   
The shield shimmered, then faded out of existence.   
Well, I'll be, he thought, it worked.   
He transformed and landed next the entry hatch. The lift came down, he stepped onto it with his head down, and it ascended into the ship. The inner hatch opened and he stepped into the command center.   
"Back so soon?" Optimus asked.   
"Yep," Darkbird replied, still holding his head down.   
"Not yet."   
"What?"   
Darkbird lifted his head up quickly. The Maximals were stunned by the change of color in his optics. Taking advantage of this, Darkbird took out his rifle and shot the control panel.   
"NOW!" he yelled into his comlink.   
"Blackbird! What are you doing?!" Optimus asked, half in surprise, half in rage.   
"Helping me!" Megatron said, standing in front of the inner hatch, flanked by Inferno and Jetstorm.   
"Megatron!" Optimus yelled.   
"Yeess!"   
Megatron shot Optimus square in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Rhinox reached for his chain gun, but was nailed by Inferno. Rattrap was about to fire on Megatron, but Jetstorm spat acid on his gun, melting it.   
The second hatch opened and Powerpinch, Drillbit, and Spidertron stepped out. Powerpinch quickly captured Rattrap in his giant claw. The pressure increased, and Rattrap could feel the claw tearing into his body. Cheetor fired at Powerpinch, knocking him back and making him drop Rattrap. Cheetor was about to shoot Powerpinch again, but was hit by a shot from Drillbit. The shot bore into Cheetor's side, causing him to double over in pain. Drillbit walked closer to him, started his drill, and pointed it at Cheetor's head. He was about to drill into it, when Airazor shot him with her wrist missiles, knocking him back. Before she could fire again, Blackarachnia shot her and, in a swift follow-up, kicked Airazor's head off of the wall.   
Just then, Dinobot, Silverbolt, and Nightfox ran into the room and were soon under fire from Spidertron, firing his leg-guns and laughing madly. They all rolled for cover in different directions. Dinobot fired his eye beams at Spidertron, but missed. Spidertron fired back with his twin rocket launchers and nailed Dinobot in the chest.   
Nightfox readied her weapon, but was taken off guard by Darkbird.   
"Surprise!" he yelled, before shooting her.   
Silverbolt looked around. The other Maximals were either unconscious or too damaged to help him. He was about to fire his missile launchers, but was shot by Quickstrike first.   
"YES! the Axalon is mine!" Megatron proclaimed.   
"Not yet. We still have to deal with Tigatron and Blackbird," Darkbird pointed out.   
"No, **we** won't. We can turn their own devises against them," Megatron stated. "Terminx, see if you can change the computer's programming."   
Terminx walked over to the console and examined it.   
"I'll try, but there's not a lot left for me to work with," he said looking at Darkbird.   
"Do your best," Megatron said.   
"What about the Maximals?" Blackarachnia asked.   
"Ah, yes them. Inferno, Waspinator, Powerpinch, Drillbit, and Jetstorm, take them to the hold."   
The five Predacons gathered up the Maximals and began to drag them down the hallway. Darkbird watched them and then turned to Megatron.   
"You're going to let them live?" he asked.   
"What is victory, without someone to gloat over?" Megatron questioned.   
"But they could get away."   
"I'll deal with that when or **if** the time comes."   
" 'I have a gun, in my room! You give me five seconds, I'll go get it and boom, blow their brains out.'"   
Megatron shook his head. He wondered if this new Predacon was more trouble than he was worth. 

****

Optimus woke up in some pain. He was in the hold with all of the other Maximals, who all had different amounts of damage.   
"Is everyone O.K.?" he asked as he propped himself against the wall.   
"Oh, I'm just' fine, except for all the pain going though my body!" Rattrap complained.   
The rest answered with less enthusiastic responses.   
"Listen, we had all better transform and let our beast modes make repairs," Optimus suggested.   
"But we don't know if that will still work for you, Rattrap, and Cheetor," Rhinox stated.   
"Well, now a good time to find out," Optimus said.   
The Maximals nodded and transformed. They sat in silence for a moment, letting their internal systems make repairs.   
"There, now I feel better," Cheetor said. "How'd the Pred get in the base?"   
"And who were those new guys with them?" Airazor added.   
"Well, I can answer the first question. Blackbird's a traitor!" Rattrap bellowed.   
"I doubt that!" Nightfox snapped.   
Rattrap was taken aback. "O.K., maybe not by choice, but the Preds could have reprogrammed him."   
"No. Tigatron would have reported an attack," Optimus said. "Plus we don't know if the Predacons have their reprogramming devise working again. So that only leaves one option."   
"A clone!" Dinobot shouted.   
"But, you said that when they made a clone of you it couldn't transform," Cheetor said.   
"Well, they picked a fine time to change** that**," Rattrap scoffed.   
"That would explain the recent attacks on Blackbird," Rhinox said.   
"Yes, but I'm also worried the about those new Predacons. Rhinox, any ideas where they came from?" Optimus asked.   
"Well, there not enough useable stasis pods in the immediate area, so my best guess it they made them," Rhinox explained.   
"How?"   
"Actually it's easy to build a protoform. The hardest part is creating a spark, which they obviously did. If they get enough materials there's no telling how many new Preds they could make."   
"Well, that's just Prime."   
"I think I'll just deal with the ones they have now, if that's okay with you," Rattrap mocked.   
"Oh. And how do you purpose to do that from in here, Vermin?!" Dinobot snapped.   
"Wait! Blackbird and Tigatron are still out there," Nightfox said.   
"Yes, but they let's not get our hopes up. They are both skilled fighters, but now they to fight six new Predacons as well as the original ones," Optimus cautioned.   
"I guess all we can do is pray," Airazor said. 

****

Outside the ship everything was peacefully. The only sounds were that of birds singing. One in particular.   
" ' Losers winning big on the lottery   
Rehab rejects still sniffing glue   
Constant refutation with myself   
I'm a victim of a catch 22   
I have no believe   
But I believe   
I'm a walking contradiction   
And I ain't got no right   
I have no belief   
But I believe   
I'm a walking contradiction   
And I ain't got no rrrrriiiiights,'" Blackbird sang.   
Tigatron chuckled to himself.   
"Definitely not Airazor," he said.   
"Was that an insult or compliment?"   
"Just an observation."   
"O.K."   
They continued toward the base, and were shocked at what found.   
"Hey, the shield's down," Blackbird said. "That can't be could good."   
"No," Tigatron replied. "We should investigate."   
"You're right."   
Blackbird transformed as he landed. Tigatron transformed next to him. They readied their weapons and went up the lift, expecting anything. As soon as the inner hatch opened, Darkbird appeared.   
" 'Peekaboo. I see you. Mahaha,'" he said.   
"What the?!" Blackbird asked out of surprise.   
Darkbird punched Blackbird in the face and quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him into the room. Tigatron finally realized what was going on and was about to fire on Darkbird, when he heard the sound of the other Predacons' weapons being trained on him. He knew he couldn't fight all of them by himself. With a slight growl he laid down his rifle and put up his arms.   
"Very wise Maximal, yeess," Megatron chuckled.   
Blackbird stood up, still woozy from the punch, and was refrained by the Predacons.   
"Perfect. Now we have the last two Maximals, yeess," Megatron gloated. "Take them away!"   
"Wait a second," Darkbird said. He walked over to Blackbird and looked at him. " 'It's like looking in a mirror, only…not.'"   
"Who…are you?" Blackbird asked.   
"Oh come on! You of all people should know that! I'm your clone!"   
"My clone?!"   
"Yep! And I was the one who let all the Predacons in the base. We're taking it over, and you're going to be in the hold for 'Oh, the next hundred years!' Hahahahaha!"   
Blackbird and Tigatron were taken out of the room by Waspinator and Drillbit.   
" 'I am gonna miss him,'" Darkbird said. 

****

Blackbird and Tigatron walked down the hallway with their arms behind their backs. Waspinator guarded Blackbird and Drillbit guarded Tigatron. Blackbird leaned forward slightly, then quickly sprang backwards, smashing the back of his into head Waspinator's face. Waspinator dropped his gun and covered his face with his hands.   
Drillbit was about to fire on Blackbird, but was hit in the face by Tigatron. Blackbird picked up Waspinator's gun and shot Drillbit, then quickly punched out Waspinator. Blackbird dropped the gun and started rubbed the back of his head.   
"There's something I won't try again," he said.   
"We have to find the others," Tigatron said.   
"Right. My clone said they were in the hold. So let's go."   
The two headed for the hold. 

****

Those two should be back by now, Megatron thought darkly.   
"There!" Terminx shouted.   
Megatron turned his attention to the scientist. "You have Sentinel reprogrammed, yeess?" he asked.   
"No, I just have it back on-line."   
"It took you **that **long?!"   
"Yes. Like I said, there wasn't much to work with. Plus. that little distraction with the other Maximals didn't help either."   
"Hmph! I would have been able to fix it in half the time," Tarantulas murmured.   
Terminx looked him, then turned back to the computer.   
"I'm going to reprogram it now," he said.   
He brought up a display and was surprised at what he found.   
"This is odd," he said.   
"What is it?" Megatron asked.   
"Well, it says some of the systems were activated before I repaired it."   
"How?"   
"I don't know."   
"What systems are they?"   
"Well, they're…DEFENSE SYSTEMS!!!!"   
Before the Predacons could react, cannons dropped down from the ceiling, and fired stun bolts at them, knocking all of them out.   
"It worked!" Optimus said, walking into the room.   
He walked over to the console and a button. Rhinox's image filled the screen.   
"Good work, old friend," Optimus complimented.   
"Thanks. I knew installing an alternate power supply for Sentinel would come in handy," Rhinox said.   
"Yes, it sure did. And it looks like Sentinel got all the Predacons," Optimus noted.   
A shot graced past Optimus's head and shattered the screen.   
"Not exactly all of them," Darkbird said, stepping out of the shadows. "I give off a Maximal signature, so your security system didn't get me."   
"Good," Blackbird said, "it saves that pleasure for me."   
"Bold words. Think you can back them up?" Darkbird asked.   
"Try me."   
Darkbird fired, but Blackbird rolled out of the way. He took out his own rifle and fired back. Darkbird avoided the blasts and shot again. Blackbird avoided the shots as well, then launched himself at Darkbird. He slammed into Darkbird knocking them both down. Darkbird kicked Blackbird off of him and them fired. Blackbird rolled out of the way, and stood up in front of the entry hatch. Darkbird grinned, then charged and did a jump kick, knocking Blackbird through the glass door. He walked over and aimed his rifled at Blackbird's head. He was about to fire, when he was taken by surprise as the lift descended. Blackbird took advantage of this and punched Darkbird in the gut. The fight could still be heard ad the lift descended. Optimus was still standing there, try to comprehend what was happening, when the other Maximals ran into the room.   
"What's going on?" Cheetor asked, snapping Optimus out of his daze.   
"No time to explain. We'd better go after to Blackbird. He might need help," Optimus suggested. 

****

Soon the Maximals were outside, watching as Blackbird and Darkbird fought.   
"Which one's which?" Cheetor asked to no one in particular.   
"Well, uh, call this a crazy idea there pussy cat, but maybe the one with the red eyes is the clone!" Rattrap snapped.   
"Oh. Right."   
Cheetor was about to fire his hand blaster, but was stopped by Optimus.   
"What's the deal big 'bot?"   
"You can't fire. You might hit Blackbird."   
"So, what do we do?"   
"Wait."   
"Uh guys, we've got bigger problems than that," Rhinox cut in. "Look!" he yelled, pointing to the Axalon.   
The Maximals turned and saw the Predacons standing in front of the ship, ready to fight.   
"The stun bolts must have worn off," Optimus reasoned.   
"Excellent deduction Optimus," Megatron mocked. "But the time for talk has long past, yeess. Predacon attack!"   
The Predacons all fired, sending the Maximals diving for cover. The Maximals returned fire and the battle began. 

****

Blackbird and Darkbird were oblivious to the fight behind them. All they could focus on was fighting each other. Their fighting had taken them into the woods. Blackbird took cover behind a tree.   
"Is that the best you can do?!" Darkbird called. "This is pathetic! I can't believe I was cloned from you!"   
"Yeah? Well, believe this!" Blackbird replied, firing rapidly.   
Darkbird avoided all little but one of the blast, which hit his right arm.   
"Aahh! That's a little better, 'but you're still not having any fun!'"   
Darkbird flew straight up and fired down on Blackbird, who rolled out of the way. Before Blackbird could return fire, Darkbird drop kicked him.   
"Hahahahaha!! 'We will crush you like a tin can!" he mocked.   
"Don't bet on it!" Blackbird yelled back.   
" 'How can you stop us?!' You can't even get over that fact that you're here! All you do is pine over all your lost friends. 'Oh, poor me. Boo whoo whoo.'"   
"SHUT UP!!" Blackbird yelled, firing off another volley of shots.   
One of them graced Darkbird's stomach and he hunched over in pain. He quickly regained his composure however.   
"Oh, it seems I hit a nerve," he said with a twisted grin. "Face it, that world is lost to you now." He fired at Blackbird and knocked him down. "But I'll make sure you get back to the after life. And think of all the people you'll leave behind this time. Like poor little Nightfox. She'll be so…lonely! But don't worry, I'll take good care of her."   
"You touch her and I'll…"   
" 'You'll be dead!'" Darkbird yelled as he fired more shots at Blackbird, knocking him down again. " 'Twinkle, twinkle, little Spawn   
God you look like crap!   
So fertilize my lawn'" He walked over to Blackbird and pointed his rifle at Blackbird's head. " 'Time to kiss your life goodbye'"   
"Goodbye," a voice called.   
Darkbird turned and was Nightfox jumped at him at beast mode. She latched onto him and started clawing at his face. He grabbed her tail and flung her into a tree.   
"NO!" Blackbird cried as he got up.   
"Ah, I see you've got a second wind," Darkbird said.   
"Yes, and a second gun," he replied holding both his own rifle and Darkbird's.   
Darkbird heard the sounded of a transformation sequence behind him. He looked back and saw Nightfox, in robot mode, with her gun pointed at him as well.   
"Oh crap," he said to himself.   
Blackbird and Nightfox opened fire, and soon Darkbird's body exploded. Blackbird threw down Darkbird's weapon and looked at Nightfox.   
"Thanks," he said.   
"Your welcome."   
"What are you do here, anyway?"   
"Well…I was worried about you, so I snuck away from the battle and…"   
"Battle?"   
"Yeah. The Preds woke up and attacked us."   
"Well, what are we doing here?! We should help the others!"   
They were about to head back, when they heard Megatron shout, "Predacons retreat!"   
Then, they saw the Predacons leave.   
"What the?" Blackbird asked to no one. He turned on his on his comlink. "Optimus what's going on? Why'd the Preds leave?"   
~Rhinox got inside the base and fixed Sentinel's outside defenses just in time.~   
"Well, that was convenient."   
~I guess so. What about Darkbird?~   
Blackbird paused for a moment, and then realized what Optimus was talking about. "Oh, you mean my clone. So that's his name."   
~Yes, I heard Megatron use it.~   
Blackbird looked at the still smoldering pieces of Darkbird, the said, "I don't think we'll have worry about him for awhile."   
~Alright. Well, you can head back to the base now.~   
"No, there's something I have to do first."   
~Okay, but get back here soon.~   
"O.K."   
~Optimus out.~   
"What are you going to do?" Nightfox asked.   
"I'm going to make sure the Preds don't find him," Blackbird replied, pointing to Darkbird's pieces. He adjusted his gun and used it to dig a hole and then picked up some of the pieces. "Here, help me with this."   
The two of them picked up the pieces and threw them in the hole. When they were finished, Blackbird fired at the hole again, causing it to collapse. He piled more dirt on it, just to be safe.   
"There, finished," he said.   
"Good, then let's head back to the Axalon," Nightfox suggested.   
"No. You go ahead. I need to think trough some things first."   
"Okay, but be gone too long."   
Blackbird smiled at her. 

****

Blackbird sat, perched on a tree branch.   
_It's so odd. When the day started all I wanted to do was clear my head. Now, I've got a dozen more things to think about,_   
_like Darkbird. I don't think I'll be able forget about him in a long time. Perhaps the worst part is that, all the things he was mocking me with were true. As strange as it sounds, he was right about the world I knew. It** is** lost to me. _ He sighed deeply. _I have to put it behind me and accept this new life. 'Live in the now!' _ He chuckled to himself. _It's so strange. After all the battles I've been in and all the Decepticons I've faced, my greatest enemy…was myself._

THE END


End file.
